My little butterfly
by PrincessNona
Summary: In the Middle Age , while a ball organized by her parents , the princess Colette of the France kingdom meet the princess Violet from the Ming Dynasty in China . The friendship between the two princess are be good , until when they have the feelings each other .


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="722bf1c4c1cc430f123efbc842355ce7"The story takes place in 1517 in the kingdom of France . A ball is organized by the royal family , some guests are family friends who come from far away in different kingdoms . It was in this ball that Princess Colette saw again her dear friend Princess Tanya of the Principality of Ryazan . While the two friends were chatting about their usual conversations , the new friends of the king and queen enter the huge hall . These new friends are a noble family from China of the Ming Dynasty . Emperor Chen , his wife and their daughter Princess Violet . Colette had already heard about this dynasty by her parents but she never met them in person , now that they are present , the queen forces her daughter to appear before the guests of honor . It was at this moment that the princess of the Ming Dynasty and the Princess of France met , from the first exchange of words , Colette and Violet already feel a strong bond and a new friendship was born . The ball continues , the two princesses continue to have conversations . They talked about their respective realms and political situations , they also talked about things they like , and they make fun of their enemies as Violet's kingdom had Mongol peoples enemies while Colette has English peoples as enemies . Hearing the European art and culture tell by her new friend , Violet is already interested . She convince her father if he would accept that she stays in the kingdom of France for 1 year , to learn European arts and to progress Latin . Seeing the interesting face of his daughter , the Emperor agrees that she stays in Europe and entrusts to his royal friends the education of his daughter . During the first month of Princess Violet's stay in the Kingdom of France , she learned many things that Europeans do , such as painting , dancing and playing the most famous classical music . She even progresses her Latin and learns French which is the second language of the kingdom . However , in her spare time , Colette makes her discover her kingdom and her regions . They are never so much fun before , they sometimes exchanged clothes they wore for fun and in the evening they read some passage of poetry . Little by little , they have feelings for each other . At dusk in the late summer and early autumn , Colette and Violet went to the garden and sat around the fountain . This is where Princess Colette reveals to Violet her feelings for her , for Violet , she lost precious time and does not hesitate to ask her in marriage . But when autumn arrives and the weather is already cold outside . That day in a gray time , Colette learns terrible news that upset her ... the princess of the Ming Dynasty has unfortunately become seriously ill . That's not all , the queen had seen her with her and heard everything about their declaration of love and they want to get married . And that is why the King and Queen refused to let her marry with Violet and they arranged his marriage with Prince Joaquin of Spain . Sad and frustrated , she tells her lover her marriage works with Joaquin . Violet meanwhile , she had just read the message of her parents , she is forced to return to China tomorrow despite his condition . Her parents knew about her feeling for the princess from Colette's parents , and they also arranged for her marriage to Prince Xiao . Violet offers her beloved a jade pendant for their supposed marriage . But the next day , the day she is supposed to return to China , Violet dies of sorrow . When she learns of the death of her love , Colette collapses in tears . On the day of Colette's departure to Spain to meet her future husband , she always wore the jade necklace that her dear beloved had offered her . Suddenly before reaching the border , a strange storm prevents him from continuing his journey , an immense thunder rips the ground separating the two kingdoms , a big endless hole opens in front the royal family and the soldiers . The princess felt someone call her , then she threw herself into the hole without any hesitation . During her fall , she sees a butterfly that seems to come towards her , she quickly realized that it was Violet . She remembers that Violet has always loved butterflies . Colette kisses Violet the pretty butterfly , then she change into a butterfly . On the surface of the earth , the king and queen see their daughter and her lover come out of the hole in the form of a butterfly . Then , the two young lovers fly together for eternity in the infinite heaven and never again separate ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
